Given by the Moon
by Kaya Nah
Summary: Lydia was sent to Gaia to be protected and was found in a forest. A series of events will occur. War, love, all the goodies. This is my first Escaflowne fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've been having in mind for years. I tried to write it in French when I first saw the series on TV, but I was not as experienced back then. Now I find that I am very comfortable in writing it in English and I'm finally ready to share this story with you all.

Okay. This takes place after Hitomi is gone. Folken is still alive, and so is the Emperor. Oh and, I needed a Japanese name for a bad guy… Since I'm no Japanese expert, I've taken the name they all use in movies for Japanese nasty guys, Sato. So, sorry for all the Satos of the world. ;)

Since I watched the series in French, I had to do some research to know the names in English. If I have some of them wrong, feel free to correct me. :D

Lydia is my property! :D

Hope you will like my new story,

Kaya

**Chapter 1**

Lydia had been running for the past hour, the bag on her shoulder putting needless weight on her body, making her race way slower than what she would have wished. But all she possessed was in that bag. Men were running after her, shouting curses, promising her great pain if they ever get their hands on her.

She had just fled from her fiancé's home. When her parents died, their last wish had been for her to marry their rich friend, living in Tokyo. She was not from Japan and knew very little about their culture, Sato, the man she was forced to live with, told her she better learn…

She refused to give herself to him and he had become violent the very night she arrived. Even though he had been threatening her and beating her ever since, she remained a virgin, he never won and that thought kept Lydia strong. Tonight had been different though, he said he would kill her and for the first time, she saw in his eyes that he was not bluffing. The next she refused him, he would kill her.

She went back to her bedroom, stuffed her belongings in a duffle bad and ran. Lydia had no idea how she managed to escape Sato's heavy guarded home, but she did it. Though, now his men were following her and by the sound of it, they would not be soft on her. If they took her back, she would die.

Lydia had no idea where she was going. The city was completely strange to her and there was no way she could understand anything surrounding her. She hated her parent's for doing this to her, though she knew they had only wanted her happiness and safety. They should have told her about their plans to marry her off should anything happen to them. And they most certainly should have taught her Japanese!

A car's breaks screeched from behind her and she turned to see what it was out of reflexes, though Lydia fully knew it was more of Sato's men. The other two who were running at her appeared, she was trapped. Three men came out of the black SUV. The five men, all wearing black dress suits, held out guns, pointing them at her as though she was one very dangerous predator. They were there to kill her!

Closing her eyes, Lydia tried to make peace with life so she would die with some sense of dignity, but she could not find the will. She was not supposed to die this way, she was convinced about it. It just did not feel…_right…_ The men barked something in Japanese, but she could not understand them. She wanted to run, but couldn't, trapped like a rat.

Suddenly, a beam of intense light shot from the sky above them, like a bolt of _quiet_ lightning. It struck Lydia as though it was actually seeking her. She felt herself being pulled into the air. She was warm and surprisingly calm. This was a soothing light, as though it was taking her home…

There was a single gunshot, coming from one of the men, though he did not mean to shoot, not like this at least, the light had taken him by surprise. The others, dumbfounded watched, their prey disappearing helplessly. The light vanished, Lydia with it. Now, their only question was: _How the Hell will we explain that to Sato?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! :)

I don't' have much to say, only that I hope you will like this new chapter and if you do that you will review! :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter** **2**

Lydia was quite dizzy when she woke up. At first she thought she might have died, but figured it was probably not the case since she was hurting quite badly. Looking down, she saw blood…her blood! Her arm was bleeding freely and though she felt like panicking, she remained calm. She had to be rational about this, logical! Even though her vision was a bit blurry, probably because of the blood loss, she managed to find her bag, not far from where she was slumped against a tree.

She dug into her bag a moment, before pulling out one of her elastics. This would have to do and she attached it to her arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Once it was done, Lydia took the time to look about her. Her eyes widened when she realized she was nowhere near the place where Sato's men found her. She was sitting on a patch of grass, in a forest, no, the clearing of a forest. Since she arrived in Japan, it was the first time she was seeing a place so green. Sato's mansion was quite modern and there was no trace of plants, everything seemed dead in his home…

Feeling very tired, Lydia laid on the grass floor. As she did, her eyes caught something very disturbing in the sky… the Earth! Where the moon should have been, there was the Earth… The moon was there too…but…the Earth! It was not supposed to be there! Where was she? Lydia had a sick feeling. Was it some kind of trick from Sato? Was he so rich he could elaborate some very advanced _thing_ to make her hallucinate? _No, he's not _that _bright._ She reasoned.

Noises caught her attention then and someone called a name. _Hitomi… _Lydia was scared, but since she was injured, she needed whomever it was to help her. She could only hope it was not some of Sato's men again, this time there would be no light coming from the sky to save her. She wondered if she dreamt that part now…

-"HITOMI!"

A man appeared from behind the trees, holding a sword. Lydia tried to get up in an attempt to defend herself, but she was unable to even sit. The blond man lowered his weapon, looking at her questioningly. Lydia swallowed hard, fearing he would be angry for not finding who he was obviously looking for.

-"You are not Hitomi…" He breathed, frowning

Dumbly, Lydia shook her head no. The man approached and she heard him gasp. Before she realized what was happening, the stranger knelt before her, gently taking her bleeding arm, a deep frown drawing on his handsome features.

-"You are hurt." He declared, stating the obvious. "Who did this to you?"

Lydia could not answer, she did not have the strength to anymore. She had become too weak from the blood loss and now her vision was veiled by pain and most likely death. Sato had won… and on that last thought, Lydia was swallowed by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! :)

I guess I have another crazy week ahead of me. My old aunt's at home, we don't know for how long... ... ... and tonight or tomorrow I have a math exam... Yeah... I can't wait to finally rest, but it won't be for a while. I have some cleaning to do in my sewing closet. lol. That closet is full of fabrics of different color, texture and size, and they are all in bags. So...not good...

I'm sure you're completely bored by what I just said. Never mind, you will have more fun reading the chapter, or so I hope! ;)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 3**

Once again, Lydia did not think she was dead when she woke up, since she was hurting so much. It was the second time she was waking up to the same realization. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying in a warm, comfortable bed. The bedroom seemed homely and was beautiful in its simplicity. Turning her head to the right, she saw there was someone sleeping in a chair. Taking a closer look, she realized it was the same blond man she had seen in the forest earlier. She did not like this position. She was in a stranger's home and though he was kind enough to save her, she still had no clue about whom he was…or what he wanted.

-"You're awake." The man whispered sleepily. "How do you feel?"

-"I hmm, better, thank you." She mumbled

The man smiled warmly, then got up to reach the other side of the bed to sit by her side, checking her left arm. Gently, he undid the bandages she had only just noticed and he began cleaning the wound. Lydia could not bring herself to look, fully knowing how nasty it must be. She thought it would hurt when he first pressed the damp cloth to her arm, but she felt very little.

-"I added herbs to the water to dull the pain. An old trick learned from my mother whenever I would return home with scratched knees, as a child." He said

-"W-where am I?" She asked finally, not much into small talk

-"You are in my home in Asturia."

-"Is…is it very far from Tokyo?"

-"Tokyo? I do not understand, this country sounds unfamiliar to me." He answered, bandaging her arm once more. "You are quite safe here and as a Knight of Caeli I swear to protect you."

Lydia was confused. Where was she? Then she remembered seeing the Earth in the sky, the picture in her mind confusing her all the more. The man seemed to notice it and he touched her forehead, probably checking if she had fever and when he declared she was a bit hot, she was not really surprised. Pulling back, he looked at her closely.

-"You are from the Mystic Moon, aren't you?" He asked in a barely audible murmur

-"W-what?"

-"The blue moon, in the sky. I knew of a young woman, coming from there. Her name was Hitomi." He sighed. "When I saw the light as we patrolled my lands, I thought it was her coming back, but…"

-"You found me instead." She finished, sorry not to be the one this gentleman was looking for

-"I'm glad now that it was you. If I had not come, you would most likely be dead by now. You have lost a lot of blood and wolves are hungry these days."

Swallowing, Lydia bowed her head, silently thanking him for saving her. Though now, more questions came to her mind. What would happen to her? Where would she go next? Would Sato find her here, wherever here was, then kill her? But this man, whoever he was, said he was a knight, would he really keep her safe? She wanted to believe him, so much. Tears pooled down her feverish cheeks and as she closed her eyes, Lydia felt the man's gentle hand brushing her tears away.

-"Fear not, my Lady, things will get better." He said. "I shall very much like to know what is the name of such a fair, but sad Lady."

-"I am no lady, sir, but know my name you shall. It is Lydia."

-"A lovely name." he smiled and she knew then he was the charming type. "My name is Allen Schezar and as I said, I am a Knight of Caeli."

There was a moment of silence, neither really knowing what to say. The man got up and left a few minutes, before coming back with something that looked like the most beautiful nightgown she had ever seen. It reminded her of something a princess from her fairytale books would wear at night.

-"This was my mother's." He declared, handing her the piece of clothing. "I did not want to search your bag, those are your thing and it was not my right to touch them. I am afraid though that you will have to change yourself on your own, I cannot help you, for obvious reasons and I have no women servant who can help."

-"It is alright. I am used to do these things on my own…when I'm hurt."

That last sentence made the blond knight frown, he did not like the sound of that at all. Though, he did notice the bruises on her bare legs and arms and also around her neck. This young woman had been mistreated, but she was safe now. No one shall hurt her and live, he promised her as much. He would protect her or die.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! :)

I hope I will get more readers soon... :( And more reviews...

Kaya

**Chapter 4**

After she was changed, Lydia was given some supper. The food was different from what she was used, both from her native country and Japanese food. At least it was good… who was she kidding, it was excellent! The blond man stayed with her until she was finished, talking to her about the lands. She learned quite a bit about this…_planet._ Gaea. As he told her earlier, Lydia was in the Kingdom of Asturia, ruled by a sick king Aston with the help of his eldest daughter, Elysse.

The whole of Gaea was at war. Zaibach, the evil empire ruled by Dornkirk was literally slaving weaker countries, promising them peace and a better future, though in the end there was only tears and blood. Asturia, Fanelia and a few others were the only kingdoms that still stood against Zaibach. Fanelia suffered greatly during this war, now it was in the process of rebuilding. Lydia did her best to keep all the information in, but she found it was too much to process, considering the fact that she just had the worse day of her life.

-"I apologize." The knight said when he finally noticed how tired she was. "You are probably exhausted and I stay there talking while you should be resting."

Taking the empty tray with the rest of her supper he bid her goodnight and left quietly. Lydia lay on her right side, mindful of her left arm and closed her eyes. Sleep immediately took her in its embrace, though she did not find rest, her thoughts filled with nightmares. She kept seeing Sato, coming toward her, completely naked, threatening her with…well…sex. Sex could be a dangerous weapon for one who fears to be taken by force. As he approached, she knew he would beat her, because she would refuse him again…

-"Lydia, wake up…" A voice murmured gently

Opening her eyes, Lydia saw the blond knight, Allen, hovering over her, a concerned expression drawn upon his perfect face. Slowly, he sat by her side, taking her hand in his. He looked her in the eye and as he passed his thumb over her knuckles, Lydia found herself unable to keep her eyes open and fell back asleep, this time calmer than before.

When she woke up next, it was daytime, but she could not tell what time it was for sure. Feeling something heavy on her thigh, Lydia gazed to her left side and saw the nice man, sitting in a chair by the bed, his head pillowed by her legs. She blushed deeply, but did not dare wake him up, she would be so embarrassed…

She refrained from gasping as she felt him move and raised his head from her thigh. She wanted to sigh with relief, but that would betray the fact that she was awake. Pretending she was still sleeping, Lydia did not open her eyes when she heard a soft knock on the door. Allen got up from his chair, she could tell by the sounds and opened to whomever it was. Only now was she realizing that she was not completely alone with the blond knight and somehow, that thought comforted her. Was it his wife? No, he said there were no other woman in this house. She listened anyway, if only to make sure. He whispered to the newcomer who answered him immediately and Lydia realized it was another man. The door closed and she opened her eyes, thinking the knight had gone, but there he stood, at the foot of the bed, looking at her.

-"Good morning, young lady." He smiled

-"Good morning, sir." She answered, a bit embarrassed now

-"No sir with me, Lydia, I would much prefer you call me Allen." He retorted as he sat by her side, checking her arm as he had the night before. "I must go on a mission given by King Aston. I must meet with one of Zaibach's warlord."

Lydia gave him a nod, showing him he had her complete attention.

-"I wish to take you there with me, in order to keep you safe." He continued and she frowned

-"Why are you doing all this?" She asked, wondering why such a man would give his attention to a complete stranger

-"It is my duty and I would not be worth the honorable title of Knight of Caeli if I had left you in the forest to die. My heart tells me you have suffered more than your share and it was no coincidence if I fell on you that night."

Lydia still could not understand, she never met anyone to be so honorable as to take care of someone who appeared out of nowhere. In her _world_, people were more…careful, about strangers. Though, knowing all this, she still trusted that man. He seemed kind and…well, he did not try to take advantage of her, that could only be a good sign.

-"Are you up for this journey?"

-"I…I think I could use some fresh air." She answered shyly and the man smiled

-"Good." He grinned charmingly. "Then we shall have breakfast aboard my ship, the Crusade. Now, you must change. Your bag is on the chair, over there."

On that, Allen left Lydia and she immediately wondered how she would manage to get dressed on her own. A nightgown was by far easier than a pair of jeans and a t-shirt…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! :)

Well, I'm giving it another chance...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 5**

When Lydia finally was dressed, she sat on the edge of her bed, panting from the effort dressing asked her. She waited for Allen Schezar to return. She had no idea if she was to actually wait there or find him. She decided upon waiting, feeling it would look weird to just look around the house.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door and she awkwardly gave permission to enter. The Knight of Caeli appeared, wearing a blue uniform and the sword he had had the other night. He looked very handsome and she could tell by the way he was holding himself that he was a worthy swordsman, even though she had never met with one to that day.

Allen looked at Lydia up and down, now having no more doubts about where she came from, those clothes definitely were from the Mystic Moon and so was the girl wearing them. He approached and offered her his arm as the gentleman he was. She seemed shy as she accepted it and he found she was a bit shaking as she began walking alongside with him.

They did not visit his home, Allen said there was no time for that but promised they would do so once they returned. He also informed her they would spend a few days at Palace. Lydia just nodded without question, following the man who saved her outside, where a carriage was waiting. She figured they weren't in a world where cars existed and she had to admit she liked it a lot. The air smelt and _felt_ pure, it was a nice change from the big cities where she lived all her life. She always dreamt of a life in the countryside. Nature was her true love.

They were driven to the port, not half an hour away from Schezar's lands. Lydia thought they would take a boat, since Allen talked about a "ship", but she found herself taken aback completely when she saw a floating thing, looking quite like a boat, with big rocks attached to its sides. She wondered how it was able to float, but it did…

A tall, broad shouldered man approached them, bowing his head to his commander. Allen had told her that he was Gaddes, his right hand man. Immediately, he asked for the tall man's report. The ship was ready to take flight as soon as they were aboard. The blond man gave a nod and nudged Lydia inside. Instruction was given to another to lead the lady to his quarters, saying he had to check a few things before they departed. She was not very comfortable with the fact he wanted her taken to _his_ quarters though…

After a few minutes of waiting, Lydia saw someone enter with a tray full of food, Allen Schezar entering behind the small man carrying their meal. He invited her to join him to the small dining area and made her sit as he took place across from her. The little man served the food, obviously not used to do these kinds of things, then left.

Lydia remained silent as Allen began talking. He told her more about the royalties they were about to meet. There was Princesses Millerna and Elysse and of course King Aston. Before they meet with them though, there would be the briefing with the warlord, Dilandau.

-"I am warning you, make yourself discrete, we do not want him to notice you." Allen said firmly and she nodded. "Now, why don't you tell me more about you?"

-"There isn't much to say, sir…Allen." She blushed. "I was born to an ordinary family, we lived in happiness though we were not very rich. Then my parents died. That is all."

The knight of Caeli felt that it was not all like she said, but he did not want to pry, feeling there was loads of pain behind her story. They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Once they were finished, Allen suggested she take some rest, since she was still recovering from her injury. He showed her to the cot in his quarters, then left her so he could go to the commanding room.

Lydia was able to sleep a few hours, feeling refreshed when she woke up. Allen Schezar joined her a few moments later, informing her that Palace was in sight, they would land in a matter of minutes. They got out of the Crusade and they took yet another coach. Through the window, Lydia could see a town that looked as though it came out of a fairy tale. There were many houses, with a castle standing proudly in the middle, all of them with blue roofs. She smiled, finding this city way more beautiful than any she had seen in her life… on Earth.

-"Remember, you stay close to Gaddes and my men while I talk with the warlord." Allen said, looking her right in the eye. "Try not to be seen by the Zaibachs. Will you obey?"

His last sentence made her shiver, obeying orders never were her forte, but she knew it was for her own protection, so she nodded, telling him she would. On that, they arrived at the court where some people from the King's council and his army already were gathered to greet the enemy. Allen's men surrounded Lydia to hide her from anyone too curious. She did not understand why they were so careful, was she some kind of freak in this world?

Once they were inside, the reunion began.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! :)

I guess I'm sending this for my friend **_Lorien Urbani _**...since she is the only one reading this... Thank you, my friend. :')

Here's your chapter.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 6**

The hall was already filled to the brim with people, and the Zaibachs had yet to arrive. Lydia was waiting on the side of the large room, Gaddes by her side. He had told her to stand behind him but she begged to at least be given the chance to take a look at the events. He accepted, but with an arm before her so if anything should happen, he could easily push her behind his back to protect her. None was ever too prudent, especially with many enemies around.

A loud announcement was made, echoing eerily throughout the room and the Zaibachs entered, a young man with gray hair at their head. It could only be Dilandau, from Allen's description. He was quite handsome, in a childish way maybe, even if his hair was an odd color for such a young fellow. Anyway, no matter how he looked, he was frightening. There was madness behind those brown, slightly reddish eyes and even though she had not seen war first hand, Lydia knew that madness and war were a very dangerous mix.

-"Schezar!" The gray-haired boy hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Let's get it done. We want water and food, in exchange we shall free 25 of our Asturian prisoners."

Allen began negotiating, asking for one hundred men to be released, no less. Lydia listened for a few minutes, then her mind began to wander. She looked about the large room, looking at the people there. The Zaibach soldiers there seemed to be rather young. They did not look as evil as their commander but they did look determined and made for the battle. At the back of the hall, close to the entryway, a cloaked form caught her attention. She looked at it, it was a man, that much was obvious and she gasped when she realized he was staring back at her.

Not waiting for Gaddes to take notice, she hid behind his back, biting her bottom lip, hoping she did not compromise her safety, as Allen feared. From time to time during the meeting, she would glance in the mysterious man's direction. She found that his gaze never left her. She was scared, but tried not to show it. Lydia knew that when before an enemy, showing fear would only feed whatever hunger they felt. Sato had proved her right on more than one occasion on that one…

After a while, Allen made a sign to Gaddes and the right hand man took it as his cue to take Lydia away from the crowded hall. She did not understand why, so the man explained to her that Allen had asked to take her to the King's castle should the meeting with the warlord linger longer than what he thought. She still needed her rest, so she could heal more properly from her injury.

Some servant girls showed Lydia where she would sleep in the King's home as Gaddes returned to his commander's side. She was a bit scared, she did not know that place and being there without at least someone familiar was a bit too much for her. The bedroom she was given was huge. The ceiling must have been some twenty feet high, the bed was a king size, maybe larger even. If this was a bedchamber…what was the ballroom looking like?

-"Can I come in?" A voice asked joyfully from behind her

As she turned, Lydia found herself facing a young woman, with rich blond hair. She figured this was one of the princess Allen told her about, and by the looks, she could tell it was Millerna. The Knight revealed to Lydia that the youngest princess would often wear pants like a man…

-"Allen sent me a message asking me to take care of you." The princess smiled as Lydia blushed. "Oh, no need to be embarrassed. He only wanted to make sure your arm was alright and that you are given _proper_ clothes for tonight's dinner with my father."

-"Dinner…with your…father?" The darker woman asked, swallowing hard

-"Yes. Oh, but where's my head today, I forgot to introduce myself. I am princess Millerna, and you must be Lady Lydia, right? No needs for titles between us by the way. I'm just Millerna for my friends and family and I know you and I are going to get along just fine. I hear you are from the Mystic Moon, is that right?"

-"The Knight of Caeli said it should remain secret." Lydia frowned, slightly annoyed

-"Oh it is, it's just that our friend, Hitomi, was from your planet. Yet, it _should _remain secret to everyone else…" The Princess giggled. "Now, let's take a look at that arm of yours."

-"Why?"

-"Why, to see if it's healing well, of course. Oh, I bet Allen did not tell you, I studied as a Doctor, but I had to give up. Princess' duties, you know…"

Lydia shrugged, showing the princess her arm, as a maid entered. Both the princess and the chambermaid helped her out of her t-shirt to see her injured limb. Millerna put on it some ointment made of herbs, stating it would help the wound heal faster than just soaped water and bandages. Lydia let her do what she wanted, figuring she knew what she was doing, since she was doing it quite well…

Once the wound was patched up, as the princess put it on, the chambermaid left the large bedchamber, only to return minutes later with one of the most beautiful gown Lydia had ever seen. She thought it weird that Millerna wanted to change in the quarters she was provided, until the princess told her it was time to pass it on… The dress was for _her_?

-"You have to look prettier for tonight's supper." Millerna declared. "My father, the King, is curious about Allen's new flame."

Lydia blushed. Was that what he told them, that she was his "new flame"? What did that mean in this world? Did it mean she was his _girlfriend_, in the same manner she would be on Earth? Why did no one tell her? Maybe it was better that way. If everyone thought she was spoken for, they would probably take less notice of her presence…

Lydia was pushed into a small (to their criteria) bathroom and she was helped into the bath, careful not to wet her fresh bandages. After that, her hair was combed into something simple, then she dressed, helped by the two other women and when it was complete, Millerna stepped back, gazing down at her handy work. Lydia's hair was pulled back into a simple blue-grey ribbon that matched her dress. She found it odd that it actually was her favorite colors…

-"You need some jewelry…" The princess said, her index finger pressed to her chin, seemingly deep in thoughts

-"I-I have something I would like to wear, if it is alright with your majesty." Lydia said shyly, but as politely as she could

-"What did I say about titles, huh?" Millerna laughed, then nodded. "Show me."

Lydia went to the bed, where her bag lay and she dug into one of the pockets for one of her last treasure, one she managed to save from Sato. It was a necklace with a matching pair of earrings her mother gave her before she died. The gems on it were not worth much, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

-"Will it do?" Lydia asked the princess

-"Oh, it is very pretty." Millerna smiled. "You got it from someone you loved deeply, I can tell."

Lydia nodded, truly smiling for what felt the first time since her parents died. The memory of her mother made a tear spill from her eye and, to her surprise, Millerna pulled her new friend into a sisterly hug.

-"No tears between friends." She whispered as they heard a knock on the door


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! :)

I'll keep this story going until I'm bored with it. My best friend reads it and I am content for the moment, though I do hope in time I will get more than two or three readers. I know I keep repeating myself, but it's really hard for me to accept that the few who read this story does not even take the time to review, save for my friend. I work hard and... well, I'm not asking for anyone's pity. I just want some feedbacks...

Hope you will enjoy this chapter,

Kaya

**Chapter 7**

Allen knocked to the door of the chambers he was showed as Lydia's. The door was opened by a chambermaid and he was glad his young lady friend had been taken care of. She was not in her element here, he could tell and knowing she was under the princess's wing was reassuring.

When Allen finally got a look at Lydia after she was pampered by Millerna, he thought he would pass out. She was a vision. Her long dark but slightly bluish hair was pulled from her face, revealing how truly beautiful she was and what could he say about the gown. It showed just enough of her charms to entice the eye. She was put to her advantage and he truly thought she was made to wear such clothes, not the tight, uncomfortable looking trousers and…_shirt _she was wearing earlier. She was wrong when she said she wasn't a lady, a creature such as her had to be one and if she wasn't, he would make her one…

Lydia watched as Allen approached slowly, feeling her face grow hot. She knew she was blushing as he gazed at her and it was confirmed when he grinned, offering her his arm like a perfect gentleman would in a cheesy movie. This was her Jack Dawson taking her to a noble supper. Though Jack was of lower class than Rose, now it was the contrary. Lydia was the one in third class while Allen was on the first.

Millerna disappeared and the chambermaid showed the _couple _to the gardens to wait for the night meal. Allen would not stop staring at Lydia as they made their way outside. She was embarrassed, uncomfortable. He was quite intimidating but as the minutes passed, she found that she liked the attention. It was just so strange to be looked at that way…

They sat on a stone bench by a fountain and Allen began talking about the meeting with the warlord. He managed to get fifty men freed in exchange of rations and water. He was glad about it, most of them being soldiers in Asturia's army, others were civilians, but lives were saved nonetheless. Lydia would only nod, not having anything to say. War was not her cup of tea and he made it very difficult to comprehend their politics, often saying that as a woman it was only natural that she could not understand. She was annoyed by that, but thought he may be right…in a way. She really did not understand, maybe it was just because she was not a man, or maybe it was because he never gave any details…

A butler came to announce dinner was served and they all made their way to the very large dining room. The king and his two daughters appeared by another door as Lydia at the arm of Allen entered. Aston welcomed them as the princesses nodded politely, as was custom. The king began by asking his knight of Caeli how the meeting with Dilandau went. Again, the blond man told the entire story Lydia just heard. They were served their food and the finest wine during that time.

While the men were busy talking _business_, Lydia gazed around the impressive dining room. If her bedchamber was something, it was nothing compared to this room. It was huge! As she turned her head to the side, she noticed the one who must have been princess Elysse, looking at her strangely. She blushed, and dug in her food as carefully as she could, trying to give the impression she was not intimidated, while in truth she was mortified.

Questions about where she was coming from began to come out and Allen only answered that she was coming from very far away. The king's answer to that was that young Schezar enjoyed exotic _fruits_. Lydia's blush deepened. She wanted this act to end. Before she knew what she was doing, she rose from her chair, bowing before the king, mentally shrugging, she hoped she was not disrespectful in any way. Pissing a king off was not on her "to do" list.

-"If your majesty permits it, I would like to retire for the night." Lydia said tentatively

Aston looked at her, eyes wide, mouth agape until he decided to regain his kingly composure. He made a gesture towards the large doorway with a nod. Lydia sighed, thinking this was a good sign and bowed one last time before making her way out of the room. She waited, unseen, listening carefully in case she had done something wrong, holding her breath as Allen spoke.

-"I do hope your majesty will forgive her." The knight of Caeli said. "Lady Lydia is not used to our customs."

-"It is quite alright, Schezar." Aston laughed. "She's quite a lovely creature. Does her presence mean you will finally settle?"

Not wanting to hear the answer, Lydia returned to her quarters. Once she arrived, she quickly closed the door behind her, breathless from having run all the way back. She could only hope she did not give a too bad impression on the king, even with what he said. Sitting at the vanity, Lydia undid her hair, brushing it slowly. She then removed her earrings and was about to do the same with her necklace, when the door behind her opened. She gasped but then saw, in the mirror, that it was Allen.

He said nothing, only approaching, his eyes never leaving hers in the mirror. Trying to find something to do, Lydia returned to the removal of her jewelries. Her necklace was stuck, or maybe it was just the fact she felt a bit clumsy at that moment, she just could not remove it. She gasped as she felt Allen's hands on her shoulders and then under her hair. He was able to unclasp the necklace and he passed it to her from the front, leaning forward until his chin almost touched her shoulder. Again, his blue eyes were fixed to her mirrored dark ones.

Sitting beside her on the vanity bench with his back to the mirror, the blond knight put a gentle hand under Lydia's chin, turning her head to his, locking her eyes to his. He smiled in a way she had never seen him before. Leaning forward, Allen pressed his lips to hers, prying them apart with his tongue before Lydia even understood what was happening. He was gentle, so much that she felt tears well up from the back of her throat.

When his fingers found the laces in the back of her dress, she knew what he wanted. But he was so tender, gentle, Lydia did not have the heart to refuse herself to him. He was not Sato. Allen Schezar was a kind man, a knight like she imagined them to be whenever her mother would read fairytales to her at night.

Lifting her in his arms, Allen took Lydia to the large bed, his lips never leaving hers. She knew that that night, she would loose her innocence, but at least, she would lose it to a good man and not the evil man she had been promised to.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, the Titanic part was a bit too much but...well, I had that silly grin while writing that part and part of me hopes that it showed in my writing. lol


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! :)

I don't have much to say, I'm sick and tired to be sick. lol

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 8**

Allen Schezar was quite a passionate man, Lydia discovered it first hand. He would make love to her twice a night, once they made it three times. In the morning though, she would wake up alone. Yet, one morning she woke up before he left. He had his back to her as he dressed. She had called his name, and not turning to her, he said he did not have time to talk, that he was needed in the soldiers' quarters. To say the truth, Lydia felt miserable. When he was making love to her he would repeat that he loved her, but other than that, they would barely talk or see each other, other than at night when he comes back from his duties. He had changed…

During the daytime, Lydia would either be with Millerna or wander in the gardens since the princess was not always free of her time. That night, a messenger came to Lydia, telling her the knight of Caeli known as Allen Schezar had important business and that he would come back to the castle only late into the night. Lydia nodded and returned to her empty chambers alone.

Lying in her large bed, Lydia tried to wait for Allen, he liked to find her still awake… But tears that ran freely down her cheeks made her lids heavier and she was almost asleep when she heard the loudest noise emerge in the room. The windows exploded into thousands of shard as long, gigantic steel strings burst into the bedroom. Lydia screamed for all she was worth and the metal found her in her bed and folded around her body, drawing her towards the new opening in the outer wall.

A blondish blur passed by her and a sword whistled in the wind, cutting the huge strings, Lydia falling to the ground in a heavy thud. Allen screamed her name as the strings disappeared with much noise, but she was barely awake and she passed out soon after the blow.

When she woke up, Lydia did not feel good at all and she was bouncing heavily. She realized not long after that she was in Allen's arms, on a horse. He was riding fast, the wind making it hard to hear anything but the thump of the galloping horse. She groaned in pain as she tried to move and the knight's arms tightened around her.

-"Don't worry, my sweet, I'm taking you safety." He said hastily into her ear

-"W-what were they?" She asked, barely able to speak

-"Zaibachs. Somehow you must have drawn their attention. This was one of their Guymelef. You are lucky to be still alive"

Lydia did not hear more than that, for she passed out once more. When she woke next, it was well into the day. She had no idea how many hours she slept, but it seemed like a long time. Soon though, they had reached the kingdom of Allen's friend. They were a few talks between him and the soldiers guarding the city, but they seemed to know the Knight of Caeli enough to lead him immediately to their king. Lydia did not quite followed what happened, all she knew was that she was put into a very comfortable bed, Allen hovering over her, a young dark haired man looking at her strangely.

-"Sleep now, dearest." Allen whispered

-"W-where…?" She interrupted herself, it hurt to talk

-"You are in Fanelia." He declared simply, stroking her hair. "My friend, king Van, will make sure you stay safe."

Lydia gazed behind Allen and saw the young man there wave awkwardly. _This_ was the king of Fanelia? He was younger than her… … …yet, he seemed quite capable from the look in his eyes. She closed her eyes a brief instant before looking back at her blond lover.

-"I must go back to Palace." He said. "I must find out why they attacked you and make sure they still think you are on Asturian ground."

Lydia was a bit angry he was leaving her…again, but thought it must have been his duty to go back and investigate. Someone entered the room, someone looking remotely like a little girl…mixed up with a cat… She was holding a cup out to Allen and without even asking if she wanted it or not, he made Lydia drink the whole thing. Soon after, she was fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello reader (s?)!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 9**

Lydia spent three quiet days in Fanelia. Until then she had been well guarded by some soldiers under king Van's orders. Since now it seemed rather safe, she could get out in the gardens and not forced to stay in her room. Merle, King Van Fanel's cat-like friend, was a very funny _girl_. She was nice to Lydia, stating that if she had not been Allen's lover, she would probably not like her. Lydia frowned at that but soon understood that she was a very jealous girl and was overprotective of her king and friend. Yet, she did not like the fact that everyone knew about her being Allen's lover…

Twice a day, when the king was visiting her to make sure she was alright, Lydia would ask him if he heard of Allen Schezar, if he got any news from him. His only answer would be to shook his head no and depart. Lydia's heart was heavy with worry. Why was he not giving news? She missed him, or rather, she missed how safe he made her feel. There still was a question troubling her at night. Did he love her? Did _she_ love him? She could not tell, could the safe feeling be a form of love?

Her fourth night in Fanelia came. Lydia ate with the king, some of his advisors and of course, Merle. She excused herself and retired early, feeling depressed. She changed for bed into one of the nightgown she was given by a nice Fanelian seamstress, since she came there with little to nothing, her bag and all she possessions was left in Palace. When Allen took her to Fanelia, he had taken nothing with him.

Lying on her side, facing the window, Lydia thought about what had happened since she left Earth as she gazed at its blue form in the Gaian sky. She wondered if Sato was still looking for her there. Even though she still was confused about her relation with the knight of Caeli, she knew she did not want to return to what they called the Mystic Moon. This world was her new home. She liked it here, even if she still had much to learn about their many different traditions and she still was surprised whenever she would meet with other races, such as cat people and wolf-men…

Ruckus outside her window drew her attention, but before she could get up to see what it was, the wall before her literally exploded, as the windows did in Palace. An iron hand closed upon her and she was drawn outside the castle, screaming her lungs out. Lydia heard Merle and Van yell as she turned to face something that looked remotely like a robot from a Japanese anime series. Yet, it looked more like a huge armor._ A Guymelef_, she reasoned, remembering what Allen told her about them. This Guymelef was most likely sent by Zaibach.

Her arms were painfully trapped in the cold iron fist and they took off. The heavy, giant armor could fly, it seemed. She was scared out of her mind and soon her voice broke from all the vain screaming. No one would be able to find her now. The fist closed tighter around her, air having trouble to reach her lungs. She fainted…

A whistle… someone was whistling the softest song. Lydia opened an eye, finding that she was lying in a bed in a dark chamber. The walls seemed to be made of steel, but were slightly bluer than any actual metal she knew. She tried to move, but found that she was hurting badly. The whistle stopped abruptly. She heard movement from behind her but did not dare to look. She was lying on her side but soon, as the form of the strange whistler moved, she was able to see it was a man.

With one of his hand, he knocked two short times and one long time on a door. It slid open and a tray was passed to him. The stranger was incredibly tall. He had blue hair and wore a black cape with a high purple neckline. He was…impressive, intimidating, to say the least and thoughts about fighting for her freedom fled Lydia almost immediately.

The man turned to her and looked right into her eyes, as though he had known all along that she was awake. He walked again, until he was behind her. She felt his hand coming to her shoulder and she was just so shocked and scared that she barely realized he was helping her sitting up…or the fact that underneath the bed sheet, she was completely naked. She gasped.

-"Do not worry, my lady. None of my men saw you." He said, his voice hypnotizing

-"But you did?" She asked

-"Yes, but only to make sure your wounds were not infected. I would have preferred for my men to take you back without any harm, but it seemed they were a bit too excited about this mission."

Lydia trembled, she just could not help it. This could not be a good thing to be there, wherever _there_ was. She felt the man push her hair away from her back and she noticed that the major part of her pain came from there. She winced.

-"You were hurt during the transport. I will help as I can." He declared as she felt him placed a foul smelling mixture onto her back

-"D-don't hurt m-me…" She mumbled, weaker than she would have wanted

-"It was never in my intention, lady Lydia, in fact, I brought you here to keep you safe."

The young woman was confused, both by what he said about keeping her safe and the fact he called her by her name, but she guessed that if he was cheeky enough to kidnap her twice, having him knowing her name should be the least of her worries. The man moved from behind her, coming to kneel before her, tending to her arm that had yet to heal from the gunshot. He frowned at the wound, but asked no question, only answering hers, even though she had said nothing.

-"You caught our emperor's attention. I know enough to be aware that it is not always a good thing. I took over myself to put you to safety."

-"Safety? I'm supposed to be safe in one of your emperor's fortress?" She asked before she could help it, she just needed to understand

-"Yes. One is never better hidden than under the very nose of the one looking for her or him." He smirked, but sobered almost immediately. "Dornkirk is known for liking experimenting on new subjects…"

On that, he pushed his cloak away, revealing an atrocity Lydia could only imagine as being part of a horror movie. His right arm was made of steel, his mechanical hand forming deadly claws. So, the emperor _made experiences _on this man… But why then was he serving him? Was he a prisoner, like her? When she realized she was staring, Lydia bowed her head, looking away.

-"Our emperor is not all bad, he has good ideas, projects of a better future, but his ways are often… harsh, for lack of a better word."

-"What will you do to me?"

-"Keep you safe, as I said, away from his eye."

On that, he rose and knocked again on the door and it opened. A young man entered, wearing a black armor, like the soldiers accompanying the warlord Dilandau at the meeting at Palace. He bowed his head to her as the tall, mechanic handed man touched his shoulder.

-"This is Leto, he will serve you and make sure your stay in the Vione is comfortable. Ask him whatever you need and if it is reasonable, he will give it to you. He is the only one allowed here, if another man comes in, fight."

Lydia nodded dumbly. The younger man handed something to the tall one and he left. The older man opened the parcel, revealing new clothes for her. He let them at the foot of the bed.

-"If anything isn't to your liking, ask for Folken, and I shall come to you."

The man, she assumed to be Folken, left without a word more. Lydia reached for the new clothes and cried as she changed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello reader**s**!

Woohoo! I got two reviews! I can finally put the "s" back to "reader"! lol. Thanks to my faithful _Lorien Urbani_ and to my new reviewer _Suils Saifir _! Well, I don't have much to say other than that I hope the reviews will keep coming! XD

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 10**

Lydia could not tell if it was night or day, her cell did not have any window. The only light came from a lamp with a blue flame. She found it odd because it did not smell like gas or anything like that. It did not cast any warmth either. She shrugged, it did not matter, at least she was not completely in the dark, even though the room was only dimly lit. She fixed the blue flame, someone comforted by it, but could not explain why.

The door to her cell opened and she gasped as Leto entered. He was carrying a tray. It seemed to be breakfast, so then she knew it was morning. She barely acknowledged his presence. He remained a few seconds but when he saw she was not reacting, he decided it best to just leave. Lydia had no will for anything coming from those guys. She chose upon leaving the food untouched. She would not give in so easily.

Closing her eyes, Lydia tried to go back to sleep. Images of what happened filled her thoughts. She was scared of not knowing what would be waiting for her next. Even if what Folken said was true, that he wanted to keep her safe from the emperor's experiments, what would _he _do to her? What was his plan, keeping her here forever? He was one of the Zaibachs, they were the bad guys… Her thoughts turned to Allen Schezar. Would he look for her, would he come to save her? She had to believe he would, she had to cling on that little bit of hope, or this place would drive her mad.

She was not sure how many days passed, Lydia was brought three meals a day but she had yet to eat anything and with all the sleep, she did not know if she passed any meal, so she could not count them to figure out how many days she was their prisoner. She was beginning to feel quite weak, but again, she did not want to do as they wanted. She was determined and stubborn. If it was Folken's wish to keep her safe, then he would have to give her some explanations, yet she did not have the courage to ask Leto to talk to his boss…

She was tired, very tired and so was her body. Lydia felt as though she could not even move a muscle. She remained in her bed, sleeping all she could to pass time, her stomach rumbling every time Leto would come in with her food. Once he pleaded that she ate something, she ignored him as her only answer. Her throat was itching. She was thirsty and the tea waiting for her in the night meal tray was very inviting, but she would not drink either. She began having nauseas, she was sick. Maybe it was better this way. If she was sick in this place, she was likely to die. Better die than be prisoner to the Zaibach, Allen taught her well.

During the night though, at least she thought it was the night, the door to her cell opened. Leto never came in this late and Lydia got really scared. From the corner of her eye, she saw the tall, dark form of Folken entering, placing a tray on the small table in the corner. She heard the characteristic sound of a spoon stirring in a mug and then the man turned to her, kneeling beside her bed, lightly touching her shoulder with his still human hand. She opened her eyes and reluctantly looked at him. His expression was unreadable, she hated it.

-"Drink, it will give you some nourishment." He said softly

Lydia tried to refuse, but she did not have the strength anymore, and she was so very hungry. Gently, he helped her drink up the hot mixture. It tasted remotely of honey and anis, yet she could not quite put a finger on the right flavors. Sleep overtook her soon after. In the following hours, every now and then Lydia would wake up and each time, Folken would be there to give her the same strange potion.

One morning, Lydia found that she felt a bit better. Soon after she was up, Leto entered with a tray of food and placed it on the small table on the other side of the cell, as was custom. She wanted to refuse eating, as she did ever since she arrived, but the guard said he was ordered to stay until at least half the food was eaten. She had little choice but to eat, if she wanted the young man to go away. She was able to eat a bit, until she began feeling sick.

-"Lord Folken said it was normal for you not to feel good after eating." Leto said. "Your body has been deprived food for too long."

Lydia nodded as the guard took the tray from the table, seemingly satisfied she was able to eat even just a fourth of what was prepared, understanding that it was more than enough for now. She was left to herself for a while, until it came time for the night meal. Before Leto could leave after he brought the usual tray though, Lydia gathered her courage and grabbed his wrist as he was taking the tray away. Turning, he looked at her questioningly, it was the first time she did something of the sort and wondered if she was feeling alright…

-"Is there something you would like to ask, my lady?" He asked somehow politely and calmly

-"Y-yes." She answered hesitantly and when she realized the young soldier actually was waiting for the rest of the sentence, she spoke. "Would it be…_possible…_for me to have something to…to _draw_?"

-"You would like to draw pictures?" He asked, making sure he heard her right and she nodded. "I will see what I can find for your use."

She was taken aback when he actually smiled at her. Why was he nice to her anyway? But Folken did tell her to ask if she wanted anything _reasonable_. Drawing was reasonable, wasn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers!

I'm back!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 11**

The next day, with the morning meal, Lydia was given a stack of papers and the Gaïan generic of charcoals. She thanked Leto for the meal and the material. Now, she would be able to at least entertain herself. Being in this cell was incredibly boring… Even in Sato's home she was never that bored. Though, at least here Lydia was not mistreated, which was not the case in her betrothed's home…

At first, she did not know what to draw, but then she thought about the tapestries she had seen in the king of Fanelia's home. They were very epic with their castles and dragons and great battles of the past. _Dragons._ Yes, she had found the right thing to draw and soon she was drawing furiously. There were many types of dragons, she liked them all. To her, there were many races and each had its purpose. Some dragons were guardians, some others were simply evil, others liked to play tricks on mortals. She liked stories about them and their myths and magic.

At lunch, when Leto came in, he saw that she had not eaten her breakfast…again. He scolded at her, but their _guest_ did not seam to want to listen. She was actually so engrossed in what she was doing, that he wasn't even sure she noticed his presence. He decided to tell Lord Folken. When he came back with the last meal of the day, it was accompanied by his master.

The Zaibach sorcerer took the tray from Leto and dismissed him for the night. Folken entered the cell only to see that Lydia had fallen asleep at the small table, surrounded with many pictures she had drawn during the day. He could not help but smile. For once, she had rejected food because she was able to entertain herself. He deposited the tray on the bed and turned to the young woman once more. He looked at her work and grinned as he saw one was picturing a dragon. He wondered if she found inspiration from her stay in Fanelia…

Deciding he should not leave her until she had eaten, Folken shook Lydia by the shoulder lightly. She groaned, stirred before finally opening her eyes. She gasped when she saw the tall man beside her and quickly gathered her drawings. She did not want him to see, but figured it was already too late.

-"You did not eat today and I am displease." Folken said gently. "I agreed for you to have this material so you could draw, but if you decide to ignore your meals to entertain yourself, I will have to take those items back."

Lydia looked at him with wide, shocked eyes and nodded. Folken seemed satisfied with this reaction and he left her once she began eating her supper. He gave a few orders to Leto before he retreated to his study. Leto came back into the cell and cleaned up as Lydia ate while observing him.

-"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she saw him change the linens of her bed

-"Lord Folken asked for it to be done." He said, as he dressed back the bed and picked up the dirty sheets. "Oh and, tomorrow you will be able to bathe."

A bath, this certainly sounded good. It felt like forever since she took one. Well, last time it was in Fanelia and she was sure she was beginning to stink… Only once before she was deprived a bath for so long and it was when Sato locked her in her bedroom after a good beating… She did not like to remember it, so she pushed the thoughts away. Thinking she had drawn enough pictures for the day, Lydia decided to turn in. She lay in her bed and sighed at the fresh smell of the clean sheets, falling asleep quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers!

Thanks for the two reviews. Sorry it's a short chapter...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Lydia was given breakfast, as she was everyday since she arrived at the Zaibach fortress. Leto returned sooner than what she was accustomed, she found it a bit early for lunch, since she only just finished her morning meal. He was not carrying a tray with him but what looked to be a heavy piece of fabric. He extended it to its full length and Lydia realized it was a cloak. With only one look, Leto made the young woman understand she was to put it on.

-"I have to take you the bathing room." The guard declared as Lydia approached slowly. "It will keep you from the cold and unwanted eyes."

Leto helped Lydia into the heavy velvet cloak and pulled the hood on top of her head. When he was satisfied that she was well hidden, he took her out of the cell for the first time. Slowly, they walked down many cold corridors. Lydia found that the place looked like one out of a science-fiction movie. One finds it cool in Star Wars and the likes, but when facing the real thing, as a prisoner, it was a whole another story. Lydia even wondered if they were not somewhere off in space…

-"What is the name of this fortress?" Lydia asked in a murmur

-"Don't speak!" Leto warned, a bit annoyed, but thought there would be no harm in answering her. "You are aboard the Vione, Lady."

Lydia stored that piece of information, even if she was not sure if it would ever serve her. Soon they arrived before a heavy looking door. Leto pressed his hand on the bear wall and the door slid open. He pushed the young woman inside and told her he would come back in an hour.

The bath was all ready for her and there were clothes in which she would dress once she was cleaned up. She enjoyed the warm water, very much so, maybe more than she should have. It relaxed her and she felt cleaner than she had since she was taken. It gave her a false sense of normalness and it all shattered when she realized she would need to come out of there soon.

As Leto told Lydia, he was back an hour later and she was glad she had gotten dressed in time. She was given a fine gown which felt light on her back, but also velvety and silky all at once. She was about sure fabrics like this one did not even exist on Earth…

Leto led her away from the bathing chamber, but they took another path than the one they arrived. It worried Lydia not to be told where they were going. She wanted to ask, but she was too afraid, too uncertain… They stopped before a new steel door and Leto knocked loudly. Lydia's nervousness heightened when it opened and Leto gently pushed her inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers!

I don't have much to say besides that I hope you enjoy this enough to review! :)

Kaya

**Chapter 13**

Lamps were lit as Lydia stood silent in the dark room, wondering who opened the steel door. As more light emerged from the dark place, the young woman saw Folken, standing tall and strong behind a chair at a small table. She gasped, surprised to find him there and, truthfully, she was a bit anxious. He made a gesture for her to come closer and made her sit at the table, where he also took place. A moment later, Leto returned with a trolley full of food. He ignored Lydia's questioning look as he served them.

She did not understand what was this display all about. Once the service was done, Leto left quietly. Folken turned to Lydia and motioned for her to start eating. She did and it was delicious, but she could not help but keep wondering why she was sitting here with this man. What was the real purpose to that meal? Folken smiled kindly, answering her silent question.

-"I thought, since you are staying with us for a while, that it would be good for us to make better acquaintance." He said, breaking the heavy silence

-"I'm but a prisoner here, nothing more." She frowned, angry, confused

-"Please, it is my wish that we become friends. I do not want you to feel this way…"

Lydia was even more confused with all the sincerity she heard in his deep, mysterious voice. They ate quietly for a while, but it was not too uncomfortable and she was grateful. Folken served her some wine, but made it clear he did not want her to drink too much. The rest of the meal was washed down with water that was slightly spicy with aromas she did not recognize. It tasted good anyway.

-"Tell me about your home." Folken asked in a whisper and Lydia blushed

-"There in not much to say, save that it is very different here."

-"Don't you have any family there that misses you?" He questioned with a concerned look that took her slightly aback

-"There is my fiancé…" She grimaced

-"You look skeptical." He frowned. "He must miss you very much…"

-"Yeah right." She chuckled humorlessly. "He must miss his punching bag."

It was Folken's turn to look confuse and she realized he must not know what a punching bag was, until a moment later when realization seemed to dawn upon him. He was on his feet with lightning speed and at her side just as fast. Lydia's face had pales and she was silent, sating at her half empty plate, ashamed somehow.

-"I am sorry, I did not mean to bring back such bad memories." He murmured

She shrugged, trying to look indifferent, but those thoughts _were_ painful, no matter how much she tried not to think about all the pain she endured in Sato's house. Tears spilled on her whitening cheeks, but she tried not to make a sound, not to make a scene. His good hand came onto her shoulder and squeezed it gently. It was all it took for Lydia to burst into tears. Months of pain, weeks of uncertainty had taken it's toll on her and she was unable to resist his comfort when Lord Folken folded his human arm around her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers!

I have a tendonis (or whatever how it's called), and it sucks... don't have much else to say, it just needed to come out... Short chapter today.

Kaya

**Chapter 14**

From the day they had lunch in each other's company, Lydia and Folken would get together for one meal everyday. She was beginning to feel comfortable around him, he seemed sincere and she began to confide in him as the time passed. They were becoming friend, just as he had hoped. She found out that he was a very decent man with a good sense of humor, though he might not show it often. He would let her talk, contrary to Allen Schezar, who was everything of a show off. Yet, all this did not help her from getting more and more depressed.

It became obvious that the outside world had forgotten about her, or she would have been rescued long ago, no? Also, the wall of the fortress seemed to cave in on her a little more with each passing day. There were no windows to this place, or at least not in the rare places where Folken or Leto were taking her. It could be the end of the world out there and she would be none the wiser.

Folken felt the change, Lydia could tell from the concern look he had. She was not the same as a few days ago. It was not that she did not trust him anymore, he had been but kind to her. She was just terribly sad… She was not drawing dragons or any other fairytale creatures she might even encounter in this strange world for that matter. No. She would draw landscapes. Fields after fields of tall grass, thick forests, wide valleys and high mountains.

Lydia fell asleep at her table after drawing for many hours. It was the only thing that kept her sane in this science-fiction-like world. She dreamed about all the things she drew that night, all the things she missed. She could almost feel the sun on her face, the wind in her hair, smell the freshly cut grass. But none of this was real, she could not grasp any of these things.

Lydia was woken up when she felt a familiar presence near her. She peeked over her arm on which her head laid and saw that it was Folken. He was looking at one of her drawings, his forehead creased with deep concentration. When he noticed she was awake, if face softened as he put the coal darkened parchment back on the table, smiling kindly at her.

-"Leto told me you skipped supper once more and I came to check on you. It seems you forget to nourish yourself when it comes to your art." He said gently. "You should not neglect yourself such, but I have to admit that you have a lot of talent, Lydia."

The young woman blushed, shrugged, then yawned. Folken said nothing more, helping her on her feet, slowly leading her to her bed where she sank heavily. She laid on her side without waiting and as she was about to fall back asleep, she saw Folken returning to the table. He sat down and studied the dozens of drawings she had made in a matter of days. She could not ask him why he seemed to find this so interesting, for tiredness took over and she quickly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers!

Last week it was a tendinitis, this week I have a cold... ... ... darn... Well, I try not to be too moody, which reveals to be easier than I thought... Whatever, I'm off now! lol Enjoy this new chapter!

Kaya

**Chapter 15**

Lydia was taken to the bathing chambers once more and given a fine but simple dress to wear. Unlike the other times tough, Leto did not lead her to Folken's study to have lunch with him. She was returned to her cell and told that Lord Folken was sorry not to have lunch with her today. He had some other businesses to attend.

Thinking it was understandable for such an important man to be busy, Lydia shrugged and went to her drawing table, but not without a bit of sadness. Her moments with this mysterious man really was a blessing, she would be lost without him in this place. As she sat down, Lydia gasped when she realized several of her drawings were missing. Why would either Leto or Folken take her drawings away? Confused and a bit upset, she pulled out a blank parchment and drew the same pictures she had for the past several days: country sceneries.

Hours had passed when the door to her cell opened, Folken entering soon after. Without a word, he took her cloak and motioned for her to come to him. Frowning, she rose from her chair and approached the mysterious man. He folded the heavy fabric about her shoulders and led her out of her room, if one could still call it that…

This was very much like the first time Leto took her out of her cell, or every other time for that matter, and she remembered she had to stay silent so no other Zaibach could figure out who she was if one was to pass close by. They walked through corridors Lydia did not recognize. She was a bit anxious, but trusted that Folken would not put her in harm's way, not after all he told her, how he wanted to protect her and how he revealed to be a good friend.

After several minutes of walking, they stopped before a set of heavy looking doors. The scene was familiar but the place was not. Folken looked down and into her eyes as he opened the doors. Beyond them, there was a large room, plunged in the dark. Her eyes got used to the darkness and she was able to see her surroundings. To the right, there was a king size bed and across from her against the far wall was a long table and chairs.

Folken took Lydia's hand, leading her inside the new bedroom. She had to admit she was a bit worried. Why did he take her to this place? Folken said nothing as the doors closed on their own behind them and he led her to the long table. She frowned and was about to ask what was going on, when he stopped. He put his hands, both mechanical and human, onto her shoulders, positioning her so she was facing the wall which was behind the table.

Walking away toward a small panel on the wall, Folken looked at Lydia as he pushed a small round button. Half a second later, there was a mechanical sound, making the young woman start when two wide panels opened before her. Light blinded her as the wall slowly opened and she looked away until her eyes became used. There were no strong lights in this fortress and it was the first time since she arrived that she saw one.

After blinking a few times, her eyes finally adjusted and she looked up. She could not repress a long gasp from escaping her lips when she realized that the light blinding her were sun rays. A tear fell from her eye as she witnessed the miracle of this wonderful sunset. It was brilliant, its light reflecting on a calm crystal lake, slowly hiding behind a forest of thick green, slightly blue trees. It was a sight she would remember for as long as she lived.

A warm, gentle hand came onto her shoulder and Lydia grasped it, keeping it in place but never taking her eyes from the show Mother Nature was offering her, in awe.

-"Thank you, Folken." She whispered

-"You are most welcome, my Lady."


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers!

So, I'm finally back to school and it felt great. That's all I have to say about that, lol.

Enjoy this new, yet short, chapter!

Kaya

**Chapter 16**

After a good night of sleep in her new bedroom, Lydia was able to explore her foreign surroundings a bit. On the gray metallic walls, there were a series of carved wood frames and in them were the drawings she had found missing the day before. It not only gave life to the place, it revealed to her why she was given such a gift. By seeing her drawings, Folken understood what she needed. She had talent, but the pictures were but bad excuses compared to the scenery she could see through the huge bay window.

Folken entered with their lunch, discarding everything on the long table as Lydia came out of the bathroom she had just found. He smiled at her when he realized she was wearing something new and more colorful. He had sent Leto on a mission to find Lydia the finest clothes and he returned with many treasures. Folken could only be pleased by such good work. The dress she had on at the moment was magnificent, enhancing her beauty ten fold.

Lydia was happy to see him, thinking she could never thank him enough for the new bedroom and the wardrobe. It was then he revealed to her that this used to be his personal quarters. He now slept in his study in order for her to live here and not raise suspicions from other Zaibachs. Lydia paled at that news, she did not mean to keep him from his own chambers. To her reaction, he could only smile and shake his head.

-"All that matter to me, is that you are comfortable here." He said gently as he made her sit beside him

As they ate, they gazed through the large window at the changing scenery. Lydia had been stunned when she was told, the previous night, that the Vione was not an ordinary fortress. It was really a flying castle. It may be one of the reasons why no one rescued her. With the ship always changing place, it must be quite a challenge to locate…

A few days passed and Lydia found herself more and more comfortable. The thought she was being held prisoner was slowly disappearing. When she was around Folken, she felt appreciated, while when she was with Allen Schezar, she felt more like an object…

Lydia was drawing by the bay window when Folken joined her. He had been working all morning but promised her he would spend the afternoon with her. She had been looking forward to it since she woke up that morning. She could tell though, when she saw him, that he was hiding something… When he came in, he looked almost…sad. What could make him feel like this? He held her cloak out and she went to him without an ounce of hesitation.

As he had a few times already, Folken guided Lydia though the Vione's cold corridors, until they made it to a large windy room. He pulled a piece of cloth from under his cloak and showed it to Lydia. With only one look, se understood he was asking her to trust him and put it on. She nodded in silence and he smiled as he covered her pretty eyes. Once it was done, Lydia found that she was at his mercy and she realized that she did not really care.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello readers!

I don't have much to say, besides that I hope to get more reviews... :D

Kaya

**Chapter 17**

After she was blindfolded, Lydia was led by Folken further into the windy room, until they came to a stop. She heard a door open but by the sound of it she knew it was not made of steel. It was probably a wooden door, but what was it opening to in a place like this, she could not tell. Folken took her I his arms and before she knew it, Lydia was seated on a velvety bench. She frowned, this felt like sitting in a coach… Btu why would a coach be in a floating fortress?

Folken held Lydia's hand as they both heard a heavy metal door open. The young woman started but the man only chuckled, telling her there was nothing to fear. Their seat moved and Lydia knew for sure they really were in a coach, as she first guessed, when she heard horses near. She wondered what was going on, but decided not to ask and just wait for Folken to explain, which she was sure he would do eventually.

Soon enough, the transport stopped, yet Folken said nothing, not even when he pulled Lydia out of there. It was when her feet landed on what felt like grass that the enigma clarified itself. The Vione had landed and he had taken her out… The blindfold was removed and Lydia did not wait one second to open her eyes. She was blinded by the sunlight only for a short moment, then she could see what her heart had longed for ever since she was taken by the Zaibachs.

All around her was wide fields of tall grass, trees dispersed through the scenery and a pond was near as well, little ducks paddling around it. It was an amazing sight and the first thing she did was fill her lungs with some fresh air.

Lydia's eyes closed as she literally savored her surroundings. Folken laid his human hand on her shoulder, pretty much as he had when he showed her the new bedroom. Though, after a moment, she felt him pull away from her and she opened her eyes when she could not feel his warmth anymore. Slowly, she turned to him, only to see that he was several paces away. He was looking away, and that look of sadness was back. He seemed to gather his strength as he spoke the next sentence.

-"I decided to let you go." He said. "Leto and I will watch over you the same, but I realized what I was doing was not right."

-"What do you mean?" She frowned, confused now

-"After a few days, with enough protection, you would have been safe." He sighed. "But I was selfish and curious about you… I liked your presence, your persona."

-"And why would you let me go now?" She asked curious and just a bit upset by his words

-"One cannot expect a bird to sing in a cage and be happy forever. I want the bird to keep singing and for that, I need to let her go."

Lydia's eyes filled with tears. This conversation was taking a turn she did not expect. She really felt he was telling her the truth, he would let her go… But, what would she do with that freedom? Where would she settle? Back to Asturia, to Allen Schezar? Or would she settle in Fanelia? Either place, she would be alone, even with the Caeli knight. He had proved her, for the little time they spend together, that she was but an object for him to take his pleasure. A trophy. She did not want that, not anymore.

Closing the space between them, Lydia looked into Folken's blazing eyes. They were sad, but there were no tears. Somehow, she knew he could not cry, most probably because of the experiments Emperor Dornkirk did on him… Lydia held her hand out and Folken gave her his human one.

-"What if I said I cannot fly yet, that I have no nest where I could settle?" She whispered, using his bird metaphor

-"You…you want to stay?" He asked in disbelief and she looked down

-"If there was anyone out there caring for me, they would have come already." She sighed sadly. "Unless you really want me to go…"

-"No!" He answered quickly. "I just want you to be happy."

-"But I am." She smiled


	18. Chapter 18

Hello readers!

Sorry for the wait, it took me forever to be able to log on ...Here's your chapter for today.

Kaya

**Chapter 18**

Folken and Lydia returned to the Vione late that afternoon, they had skipped lunch. The man looked still a bit shocked that she wanted to stay with him. He held her hand all the way back to the floating fortress, until they arrived to her bedroom. He was about to leave her when she reached out, touching his cloaked arm. Turning to her, she could tell he was holding his breath and, for no apparent reason, Lydia blushed.

-"Will you…dine with me…tonight?" She asked shyly

-"If that would please my lady bird, then this man will dine with her with great joy." He smiled and left soundlessly

Lydia's heart was fluttering as the heavy steel door closed. Thinking of her plan of action, the young woman ran to the adjoined bathroom with the intention of taking a bath. The Vione had running water, contrary to all the places she went on Gaia. The Zaibach empire had more technology and knowledge it seemed…

So, Lydia bathed, styled her hair but not too exaggeratingly, then dressed into her prettiest gown. She wanted to be beautiful tonight, if only to confirm herself that what she was beginning to feel was real… Lydia was…_drawn…_by Folken. He certainly was the kindest man she ever encountered, in his own mysterious way. He was giving her a lot, never asking for anything in return…unlike a certain blond knight she knew…

It was when she thought she was finally ready that Folken returned. He would always be careful when entering her chambers, but would never ask for permission. He knew he would never find her in a state of undress, since she was always changing in the bathroom, so she did not feel _threatened_ by his presence. This man was respecting her intimacy and she was grateful.

Lydia smiled as she came out of the bathroom. The tall, blue haired man was standing by the bay window, gazing at the sunset in silence. Lydia bit her lip as she advanced on him, a bit unsure as to how take things from then and what would occur next. She did not have to worry for long though, for he moved as he registered her presence a few feet away behind him.

Slowly, Folken turned to her and his expression changed in the blink of an eye. He went from his usual impassive to a mouth gaping handsome man. Lydia blushed as she stopped her progress in the middle of the room, it was his turn to walk to her. His eyes locked with hers, wider than their natural narrow state. She suddenly felt intimidated and she wondered if all of this was a good idea. She did not know what to do…

Folken's human hand came out from under his cloak to touch her face. A kind smile touched his lips. He caressed her cheek lightly, making Lydia close her eyes to savor this wonderful contact. Her feelings were right, she was falling in love with this mysterious, handsome man and she was beginning to think he was feeling the same.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello readers!

I feel like mud... I coughed all night long and right now I rally feel bad. You're lucky I always write my chapter in advance. Though I'm not sure much of you would miss that story, lol.

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 19**

Lydia's heart was beating faster as Folken leaned toward her. She could feel his breath on her face as he came closer. She closed her eyes once more as she felt his lips lightly brushing against hers. It was an uncertain, shy and tentative kiss. It felt like a first kiss… She should know, she was given hers not so long ago. That made her smile, she somehow thought that it meant he was supposed to be waiting for her. She could not explain it. She could only picture him as the prince locked in a donjon waiting to be saved by his princess…even if the stories usually wanted it the other way around.

After a delicious moment, Folken pulled away, capturing her eyes once more, smiling softly, his cheeks slightly redder than their usual white. His hand was alternating between her cheek and her neck in a tender caress. Lydia shivered in delight. He was not asking for anything, he was not trying to take advantage on the situation. He was so unlike Allen Schezar…

The Caeli knight was someone nice, Lydia could not deny it, or he would have not saved her life the day she was found in his forest. But he certainly was a womanizer. The young woman had fallen under his charm, probably like many others before her, but only because she felt somehow important whenever he would take her in his arms. It did not feel like when Sato would try to take her by force and that may be why she was so incline to give herself to Allen. At least, she would feel good until morning came, until he would leave her alone all day only to return late at night and take pleasure from her body…

And then there was Folken, the complete opposite. He did not need to take her in his bed to make her feel safe or alive. He only had to look at her and nothing could ever hurt her, she just felt this way. It was an incredible feeling, one that was getting stronger every day. Folken made her feel…alive, there was no other word, not only like an object to use whenever needed. Folken would always give her a choice, she knew it.

Fully knowing that Folken would not take any step forward, Lydia took matters into her own hands. She kissed him, fully on the lips, just a bit more aggressively, to show him her intentions. Her boldness took him aback but he returned the kiss without much hesitation, with equal passion. Yet, there was insecurity in him and she smiled against his lips. She really felt that he truly was meant only for her. Yes, she really was falling for that charismatic man of the Zaibach.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello readers!

First of all I want to thank _Lorien Urbani_ for her support, without her this story would not get any review at all. I think that this chapter should be the end, even though it's far from being it in my mind. I have many other ideas, but I need to take a break because I'm a bit frustrated this story does not get more attention... I know Escaflowne fics are not the most popular on ...but...well, I can't help feeling this way. I really feel as though I'm writing it for one person... I may decide to write more someday, but not now...

So, here's your chapter.

Kaya

**Chapter 20**

When Lydia woke up, it was to find herself lying in top of Folken's warm form, his arm of flesh and blood draped about her. She could not help but smile, this was a wonderful feeling, waking up with the man you love. It was so different from when… No, she would not think about her time with Allen Schezar. She was with Folken now and nothing else mattered.

As she laid there, trying not to make a move, Lydia felt Folken's gentle hand drawing circles on her back with his fingertips. It reminded her how perfect that night had been. Folken, though shy and self-conscious at the beginning, revealed to be a passionate yet very considerate lover. He was also a fast learner…

-"Good morning, my little bird." Folken's sleepy voice murmured in her ear

Rising her head from his warm chest, Lydia smiled lazily at him. Her hand reached out to brush a strand of blue hair from his eyes. She did not dare say anything, for fear she would wake up and find herself still in Palace of worse…in Sato's dark home.

Folken copied her gentle gesture and smiled as he cupped her face in his large palm. His thumb passed over her cheek bone lightly as though he was memorizing her features. Though, soon his smiled disappeared. Carefully, he moved Lydia from his body and rose from the bed, walking toward the bay window, undisturbed by his own nakedness.

Lydia watched him, puzzled. Had she done something wrong for him to change attitude so abruptly? Sitting up, she observed him, quickly noticing how tensed he seemed to be, all of a sudden. She did not know what she should do. If he wanted her comfort, he would have stayed with her in bed…

After a while, Folken turned to Lydia, looking her right in the eyes from across the room. Her eyes must hade asked thousands of questions for he nodded and took several deep breaths, obviously preparing himself to give her some answers. Lydia remained silent and still, waiting patiently until he was finally ready.

-"There is something you should know, about me." He said nervously, showing weakness for the first time. "I am not like most people of Gaia."

-"What do you mean?" She asked kindly, figuring this had nothing to do with his mechanical arm

-"I…I think I should _show_ you first…"

Lydia held her breath, preparing herself for whatever was to come. Folken turned, facing her, tall, strong and…well, naked. She tried not to blush but it was in vain. Folken smirked at her expression but sobered just as fast. He closed his hazel eyes and opened his arms. Lydia swallowed, wondering what was going on.

Folken threw his blue haired head back and at the same time two white feathered wings literally exploded from his back, spreading widely. All Lydia could do was stare at this wonderful creature as he was regaining his breath. His head returned to its normal position and so did his arms as he slowly opened his eyes. He bowed his head, as though he was ashamed and that tore at Lydia's heart.

Not caring about the fact she was still completely naked, the young woman jumped from the bed, running to Folken's side soundlessly. What she saw made her heart jump. Two perfect tears were rolling down his cheeks. She had thought he could not cry and somehow this made that moment all the stronger.

-"My…my ancestors came from Atlantis." Folken recited. "This people was cursed…and being one of them means that I am curse as well…"

-"A curse…?" Lydia mumbled, frowning

-"The winged people was decimate and those who remained lived in secrecy. My mother always told us never to shoe our wings, for fear to be hunted down and killed."

Lydia swallowed hard. This was a terrible story, a horrible fate. No matter this was so upsetting to him… Yet his appearance did not trigger any fear in her as it would the people of Gaia. Quite the contrary actually, it amazed her. Risking a step closer to him, Lydia took Folken's hands in hers. He seemed surprised that she would touch him after what he just revealed to her. His eyes caught hers and she smiled.

-"In my world, beings such as you are not feared, they are angels." She whispered

-"What are they?" He asked just as lowly

-"Angels are mythic creatures, if you want. They are guardians, though we never see them. They are advisers, talking to children in their sleep. I did not believe in them…until just now."

Two new tears made their way out of Folken's eyes. Without a word, he gathered her in his strong arms and fearlessly folded his large wings around them both, forming a warm cocoon as they gazed into each other's eyes. Folken sighed, somehow reassured that Lydia was taking the news this way. He would have never expected that. If angels were guardians, then he would be hers.

-"I love you, Lydia, my lady bird."

-"And I love you, Folken, my angel."


End file.
